Baby I'm Amazed
by Kadie Alice McBrayer
Summary: Just a short mushfic about Luke and Mara...one parter, comments welcome


Every time our eyes meet   
This feeling inside me   
Is almost more than I can take   
  
Luke Skywalker glanced out over the formal Alderaanian social, eyes scanning for the familiar red head of his wife, Mara Jade Skywalker.   
  
It wasn't that Luke didn't want to be with his sister. They'd been apart for nearly a month on separate missions, and this, one of Leia's mandatory social functions, was the first chance he'd had at all to speak with her.   
  
He'd been apart from Mara longer, though.   
  
After a few hours of casual talk with his sister, Luke had begun to let Mara's familiar sense fill his mind as he felt her ship drawing nearer. They'd been apart for six months. For an entire half of their first year together. This was the last mission she had to fly before completely separating from Karrde's smuggling organization. After this, she was Jedi and nothing else.   
Nothing else but his wife, of course. And the mother of my children, someday. Luke thought with a smirk. Someday soon.   
  
As he let his thoughts wander, Luke sighed, and then turned when he felt Leia's small hand on his arm.   
  
"She'll be here soon, I promise."   
  
Nodding gently, Luke smiled down at her.   
  
"I know. She's close."   
  
Leia smiled. "Your not the only one who's missed her, let her know that when she gets here."   
  
Luke nodded. They stayed hand in hand for a few more minutes, until some dignitaries called Leia away from her brother's side.   
  
He watched her for a few minutes wondering at the picture of an angel she portrayed, and thinking about how he'd loved her, so long ago. He loved her now, in pretty much the same way. He marveled at how he'd mistaken such a feeling for romantic love...it was so different that the way he loved Mara. It was like fire, the passion that flowed between the Jedi and the ex-assassin. A fire, dangerous, but the warmth it provided sheltered both of them. Provided them with a place to call 'home'.   
  
A home that they both had been away from for six agonizing months.   
  
He stopped. Green.   
  
He saw green. And not just any green.   
  
Green the shade of her eyes, followed swiftly by a tumbling golden red waterfall, and the creamy peach of her skin. Mara.   
  
Across the room filled with couples dancing, blue met green, and all of Coruscant disappeared.   
  
He felt as if he couldn't breath.   
  
Hey there, Skywalker.   
  
  
Baby when you touch me   
I can feel how much you love me   
And it just blows me away   
I've never been this close to anyone or anything   
I hear your thoughts   
I can see your dreams   
  
It was as if the past six months had never occurred. He immidiately reached to her through the Force, and nearly broke into tears at the closeness of her presence.   
  
Mara!   
  
Swiftly he crossed the dance floor to where she was standing. He stood for a moment, afraid to touch her. Afraid she was only a dream that would evaporate at his touch.   
  
It was Mara who spoke first.   
  
"Luke?"   
  
His heart was pounding in his chest, so loud he was sure she must be able to hear it. He was unaware of the few couples who had stopped their dancing to watch the reunion, and was unable to stop a few tears from slipping down his cheek.   
  
"Mara!"   
  
They rushed forward, so fast that if it had been anyone else, the rush would have resulted in two bumped heads. This didn't result in bumps on the head, however.   
  
With a muffled exclamation, Mara threw her arms around Luke's neck and melted into his chest as he kissed her desperately. He kissed her like a man gone weeks in the desert without a single drop of water. They didn't care that nearly the whole room was watching them intently; Luke and Mara were focused totally on each other.   
  
Thoughts flew between them lightening-fast.   
  
I've missed you so much!   
  
That trip was hell. I'm so glad to be home. Miss me?   
  
No, Jade, I didn't. Of course I did.   
  
Funny, Skywalker, funny. Oh, stars, I've missed this...   
  
Me too...   
  
____________________________________________   
  
Han watched his brother and sister-in-law with amusement.   
  
"You think they'll ever come up for air?" Han chuckled.   
  
Beside him, Talon Karrde smirked. "I don't know. With those Jedi-breathing techniques and the six months they have to make up for, you never know."   
  
____________________________________________   
  
  
  
I don't know how you do what you do   
I'm so in love with you   
It just keeps getting better   
I wanna spend the rest of my life   
With you by my side   
Forever and Ever   
I doon't how do what you do   
Baby I'm amazed by you   
  
The smell of your skin   
The taste your kiss   
The way you whisper in the dark   
You hair all around me   
Baby you surround me   
Touch every place in my heart   
Oh it feels like the first time   
Every time   
I want to spend the whole night   
In your eyes   
  
Sometime the next morning, Luke Skywalker awoke to the sight of the color red. Everywhere.   
  
Chuckling, he tried very hard to push Mara's hair from his eyes without waking her. With the way they were tangled together, however, that was going to be unlikely.   
  
He smiled and sighed when Mara's eyes blinked slowly open.   
  
"Good morning, beautiful."   
  
"Good morning, handsome."   
  
Somewhere in the fogginess of just waking up, all other formalities of morning were forgotten as the loving that had started the night before burned anew in their spirits.   
  
And somewhere in the Force, a tiny new signature made itself known, and a new candle was lit.   
  
It would be several months before they would know of him, but the tiny presence could wait. For now he just basked in the love of the two people that had given him life.   
  
____________________________________________ 


End file.
